


These Days Without You

by RavensOracle1988



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensOracle1988/pseuds/RavensOracle1988
Summary: Blaine signed up for the Navy. Kurt has been without him for some time but he has been working on his own fashion line. Minor Rachel/Jesse.





	

**I am trying out a Blaine/Kurt story today. I have really gotten into Glee lately This does not follow the show at all but please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! This is AU!**

Kurt looks into the mirror as he checks out his outfit for today. He is wearing a black button up shirt with red pants and his new Marc Jacobs jacket with his black designer boots made by Mauri Los. He did his hair as well before grabbing his bag and walking out the door of his apartment in New York City.

He wants to jump up and down as he walks down the street, knowing he’ll see Blain soon. Kurt looks at his cell as he boards the subway.

“I’ll be 30 minutes early at least before I meet Blaine. “ Kurt smiles to himself. He looks around as he sees people on their cells and talking to their lovers/friends. He smiles a bit knowing that after 17 months, He will be seeing Blaine again.

“Hello?” Kurt picks up his phone and holds it away from his ear when Rachel screams in his ear. “Jeez woman calm down already.”

" Sorry, I'm just so excited. Blaine is coming home after so long." Rachel giggles. "You two haven't seen each other in over a year."

“He’s in the navy what do you expect?” Kurt sighs. “I knew this would happen the day he told me he signed up.”

“I know but you seem so broken hearted lately.”

"He couldn't tell me where he was located. We're engaged and we haven't even decided on a date yet." Kurt gently bites a nail, hating that he picked up this habit from his first fashion show not too long ago.

“ I know I’m sorry but I actually also called to tell you that your fashion show was amazing! It’s so good that you used Savannah as one of your models and Sam as well!.”

“Thanks. It turned out a lot better then I thought it would and I can’t believe I have so many allies now in the fashion world. Speaking of did you take the purple dress you wore home for the Tony awards coming up soon? ”

“Of course. My husband and I are so excited! He loves the suit that you made him.”

"Good, I'm glad Jesse does. I’m very glad he does.” Kurt gets off the next stop and climbs the stairs toward the airport after 45 minutes on the train. “Hey, Rachel. I’m at the bus stop. I’ve got to go ok?”

“Ohhh talk to you soon. Bye!”

"Bye," Kurt says as he hangs up and walks in. He sighs as he looks around the airport and wonders if Blaine missed him as much as he missed Blaine.

Skips to Blaine

 Blaine steps of the plane and into the lobby before the main area. He brushes off his dress blues before walking and looking for Kurt.

He shakes his head when he finds him getting coffee at the small coffee stand in the bus station. He walks over and hugs him from behind.

“What the…?” Kurt jumps nearly dropping his coffee.

“It’s ok Kurt. I didn’t mean to startle you.” Blaine states as Kurt turns around.

“You bastard.” He smiles softly. “Damn it I missed you.”

Blaine smiles as Kurt hugs him back after placing his coffee on the table next to them. Kurt kisses him deeply almost as if he almost lost him for good.

“Fuck babe.” Blaine states. “I love you but I don’t want to fuck you right here right now.”

“I know.” Kurt laughs. “I just couldn’t wait you know.”

“Me neither.” Blaine laughs before he leans in for another kiss.

"Welcome home, love," Kurt states giggling as Blaine kisses him again.

**Hey, thanks so much for reading. I don't know if I will make the second chapter. please review. Thank you! RavensOracle1988 out! Later!**


End file.
